A Cure
by Piperlogan
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sweet vampiric Vyrthur! And he's not on the character list! Ahh!


Just a little one-shot for Vurthur (vampire from Dawnguard), maybe it'll be a story, maybe not, but he needs some love...

.

Vyrthur stood above the Daughter of Coldharbour, watching her crawl over to her fallen comrade, a huge nord man. Vyrthur turned and sped off to the balcony to recharge. As he limped off, he remembered the third member of their party, a small girl. The vampire reached the balcony as the girl herself reached him.

"Girl, I will kill you." He growled. The girl just walked up to him and watched him breathing heavily. The nord and other vampire were still recovering.

"We can heal you, cure you of your vampirism." She whispered. Vyrthur looked up at her face, a little shocked to see she looked like a snow-elf.

"How would you know?" He spat.

"I was a vampire, but I found someone who healed me..." She said softly, checking behind her to see where her friends were.

"I had the ear of a god! Even a cure could never bring that back!" Vyrthur growled. Both were quite for a moment, listening to Serana and the Nord, Aslan, navigate the rubble up to the balcony. "How did you survive, sister?" Vyrthur murmured.

The girl looked at him for a moment, confused. "I'm not a snow-elf...only part, my grandmother was one...she hid and lived in the wild, hidden, when the nords invaded."

Vyrthur was about to respond when suddenly Serana and Aslan reached the two.

"Why didn't you finish him!" Serana cried, grabbing Vyrthur and lifting him into the air.

"Put me down!" He yelled, pushing her away and blasting them with magic. Aslan charged at Vyrthur, when a small body pushed the elf out of the way, Aslan's greatsword clipping a leg. The two elves crashed to the ground, Vyrthur groaning, the girl gasping in pain and holding her bleeding leg next to him.

"Why did you do that!? I could have killed you! Why are you defending him?!" Aslan yelled.

"Because he's just angry! How would you feel helping kill your kin?" The girl cried, blood flowing from between her fingers.

"We need him dead to get Auriel's bow, he made this prophecy, he's the reason my father is trying to kill me and my mother." Serana shouted, fists clenched.

"We can cure him! Vyrthur, it might not get you your place back, but your brother won't be the last of his kind, I won't be a freak, you won't have this." The girl was pleading, the pain making her paler than she already was. Vyrthur thought for a second, aware of the two ready to kill him if he refused. How the great had fallen. Would his brother welcome him back?

A pause, a glance at the girl, bleeding onto the ground, his kin, begging for his life...

"Fine, fine." He gasped, releasing the magic on the waypoint and on the Falmer, his cursed kin. The waypoint rose up, the gilded sun at it's peak glinting in the moonlight. Gelebor appeared moments later.

"The way opened, my brother is he...is he dead?" The paladin asked.

Vyrthur responded weakly, "I'm alive...brother...forgive me?" Gelabor smiled weakly and knelt by his brother.

"You can retrieve the bow, Aslan, then return to me." Gelebor said. Aslan nodded and left. Serana stood awkwardly to the side, glancing at the two elves. The girl moaned silently to herself, still bleeding.

"Are you okay, sister?" Vyrthur asked quietly.

"Sister?" Gelebor looked surprised then took a closer look at the girl. She did have slightly pointed ears, the pink around the eyes, slanted, bright blue eyes, and the delicacy elves had in the fingers.

"I'll be fine, just need to heal."

After sorting everyone out, healing the girl's leg, and Gelebor blessing arrows, the group, now including Vyrthur left the Forgotten Vale.

"You two head to Morthal, Falion will help you from there." Alsan said, crossing his arms and glaring. "And keep my daughter safe." He added. Vyrthur frowned, he had found out this man was the Dragonborn, but he had a daughter? Vyrthur looked at the girl, who was hopping from one foot to another, anxious to leave.

"I owe her my life, I'll protect her, sir." Vyrthur responded, suddenly fearful. His brother trusted these people, and Vyrthur wanted his curse gone.

"Serana and I will meet you at Fort Dawnguard in at least two weeks, daughter." Aslan said, softly, and ignoring Vyrthur.

Halfway to morthal, the marsh and snow an uncomfortable mix, Vyrthur begged for a rest.

"I am the head of the Chantry, I do not do this trudging!" He moaned. He was having difficulty getting used to being...not important. The silence was also killing him. He was used to the falmer, but finally another mer, and she refused to speak, for three days and two nights.

"Stop complaining," she finally spoke, "I need to talk to you anyway." She sat on a log, setting her bag next to her and removing her hood.

"What?" Vyrthur replied, watching her intently. He was still amazed at seeing another snow elf, a female, even if she was only part mer.

"You can't be bloodstarved when we meet Falion, he'll refuse to cure you."

"Oh."

"And we need a filled black soul gem..."

"...oooh..."

"So we need a victim." She finished, finally looking him in the eye. Vyrthur didn't know what made him do it, but when she looked at him, he walked up to her and cupped her face in her hands.

The girl stared, shocked, fear in her eyes. Vyrthur realized that she thought he was using her as the victim.

"I'm not going to hurt you...it's just you are possibly the only female snow-elf..."

"I'm not fully elf, only a fourth." She gasped, pulling away from him, blushing.

"Still...you intrigue me, and I don't even know your name!" He replied, catching her arm. She froze again, looking shakily back at him. He was full elf, the last of his kind. Suddenly she felt sorry for him, she wanted to comfort him.

"My name is...is...Mira." She said, facing him now. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mira...very Breton..." He whispered, holding the girl.


End file.
